youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Emily Bland
Emily Victoria Marie Bland '''(born ) is a English YouTuber. She is best known for her vlogging channel, '''I'm Emily, on which she posts daily. She also has an eponymous main channel, Emily Bland. Background Emily was born in Lancashire, England on April 18, 1988 to a French mother and a British father. She has one sister, Natacha, who is almost two years her junior. She attended the Roman Catholic St. Joseph's Primary School in Preston, and St. Bede's High School in Lytham. She then went on to study Fine Art, Performing Arts, Dance and French at Newman College. After this, she went on to a Foundation course in Art and Design at Blackpool and Fylde College. She then won an accredited place to study Fine Art at Manchester Metropolitan University, where she graduated from in 2011. Emily's sister, Natacha, and her husband, Ben, welcomed their first child, George, in March 2011. After graduation, she became the Artist-in-Residence at Loreto Grammar School in Altrincham, Cheshire, for one year. She met her husband, Tim, at The Roadhouse in Manchester in 2009. They were engaged in Paris in 2012. In the same year, they moved to Berlin, Germany, where they found an apartment. She works as a freelance English teacher in Berlin, teaching young children in schools around the city. She is also a professional artist, selling her works on her online Etsy store, EVMB, and has held exhibitions of her work in the past. She currently lives in Berlin with her husband, Tim, who works in advertising and is also a DJ, under the name Timothy Alexander. She has stated that she is transitioning into becoming a vegan, and avoids eating meat unless necessary. Her husband is not vegan. She speaks English and French fluently, and can speak German, although not fluently. YouTube career 2008 - 2014: Beginnings and "Emily Bland" In 2008, Emily opened her YouTube account, using her own name, Emily Bland. Her first video, titled "Timothy Alexander @ Colour, Sankeys, Manchester" was uploaded on December 12, 2010. It features one of her husband (then partner) Tim's performances as a DJ in Manchester. She began uploading more frequently in October 2012, posting two or three videos a week. Emily's videos have a practical and lifestyle focus, for example, one of her first videos was a tutorial on "How to stretch canvas". She also posts videos about life in Berlin and Germany on the whole as a British expatriate. She advises people wishing to move to Germany on what to do, and what she has encountered whilst living in Germany. In July 2013, she vlogged the week of her wedding, from returning to the UK from Berlin, to the wedding ceremony itself, and to a road trip to Scotland afterwards. On her main channel, Emily has collaborated with many people, including her husband, Tim; her sister, Natacha; Dominik Hannekum from Get Germanized; Leverne from LaOtraLeverne and Hanna from HannaCreative. She has stated that she would like to collaborate with people such as Katja from Deutsch für Euch. 2014 - Present: Daily vlogging and "I'm Emily" On March 10, 2014, Emily announced that she would begin a second channel, on which she would be vlogging her life, daily. She said that the channel would be called I'm Emily. The first video on the channel was uploaded on March 11, 2014, and its title was "PHONE CALLS IN GERMAN!" In the beginning, Emily only intended to take on the challenge of vlogging daily for a year only, but has made the decision to continue vlogging, even though she has passed the milestone of one year. In September 2015, the German-French television station Arte interviewed Emily for their programme, 'Yourope. It involves them following her around Berlin whilst she vlogs. The episode is due for transmission before the end of November 2015. Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:Female YouTubers Category:English YouTubers